Kuroko no Basuke - How to Make MrTiger on Fire
by Redtreeds
Summary: Permintaan aneh-aneh Kuroko saat festival Tanabata kemarin berujung disaster bagi tubuhnya. Kagakuro/Yaoi/Lemon gagal.


Disclaimer

Characters c Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story c Reffrainbow

.

Lemon-lemon gimana gitu, Yaoi (AKA HOMO), Oneshot, Typo(s) di mana-mana,

DO NOT READ IF YER UNDERAGE.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu, satu-satunya yang dapat membangunkan diri dari tidur pulas hanyalah sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamar, merayap naik ke mata yang terpejam. Dengan berat hati ia membuka mata perlahan, sembari memastikan sang kekasih masih tertidur disampingnya.

Mata masih terkabur-kabur, ia memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, menciumi belakang lehernya yang pucat dan dengan tidak sadar tangan kekarnya mengelus nipple merah muda milik Kuroko, ketagihan.

"Good morning, my little angel."

Tangannya yang jahil itu mulai mencubit dan memelintir nipple kanan Kuroko.

"Aa...nyaaa.. nyaann.. kaga..-''

''...?" desahan tidak biasa Kuroko membuat Kagami membuka matanya lebar-lebar, didekat tulang ekor kekasihnya tumbuh ekor kucing dengan bulu lebat warna biru senada dengan rambut Kuroko. Matanya dibuat tidak percaya. Terlebih di kepala Kuroko tumbuh nekomimi yang 100% menempel.

''...? ohayou gozaimasu, Kagami-kun.. ...? apa ?" Manik biru bagaikan warna laut menatap mata Kagami yang tengah meneliti setiap inci tubuh Kuroko,

"A... Apa ini?" Kagami memegang ekor Kuroko dipangkalnya,

"Aaaa..aah...Ap- apa.. apa ini? unnnn Kenapa?'' bahkan yang mengalaminya saja tidak mengerti. Satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat hanyalah pesta tanabata kemarin malam yang dihabiskan dengan beberapa botol sake yang Kagami borong dari supermarket.

Beberapa saat, ingatan Kuroko meledak-ledak bagai kembang api malam itu, ia ingat ketika bintang jatuh pertama melintas di indahnya langit malam, permohonan yang ia lontarkan keras-keras dalam hati adalah..

''Aku ingin membuat kagami-kun terangsang lebih dari biasanya.'' Kuroko yang telah sepenuhnya tersadar merasa malu dengan permintaannya sendiri, namun kini lelaki surai biru telah menemukan 'senjata' baru untuk menaklukan Kagami di ranjang.

"uh.. Kagami-kun..'' layaknya kucing yang telah diselubungi birahi, precum mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dan membasahi pajama yang ia kenakan. ia merasa enak.

"K-kuroko..." Kagami menikmati setiap desah yang dikeluarkan mulut kecil milik lelaki itu, hasrat kejantanannya pun mencuat, sedikit lagi sampai boxer tak mampu membendung rudalnya.

Tanpa basa basi Kagami menjelajahi leher pucat jenjang itu, menghisap dan membenamkan deretan gigi putihnya hingga menimbulkan banyak kissmark yang sulit untuk di tutupi pada hari senin nanti.

"C-chotto Kagami... nyaaa dameee~'' Kuroko yang telah menikmati cinta dari Kagami nyaris tiap malam merasa bahwa hari ini sang macan lebih intensif menyerang tubuh mungilnya, tangan Kuroko asal-asalan menahan Kagami.

Pria rambut merah telah bertingkah seperti binatang buas yang menemukan mangsa.

Ketika pakaian kuroko telah sempurna dilucuti, Kagami menjilati badannya yang telanjang sampai puas. ia memberikan penyerangan intensif pada ketiak dan pusar Kuroko, membuat sensasi basah tidak nyaman. Bukan bagian kesukaannya namun ketika ia sadar bahwa kekasihnya amat menyukai bagian itu sampai-sampai ia mulai menyukainya juga.

Mulai dari lidah yang menjilat secara memutar, kecupan basah, dan juga hisapan yang kuat dari mulutnya membuat Kuroko gelagapan, rasanya sebentar lagi nektar itu akan muncrat. ia tidak tahan lagi.

''Ja-jangan.. Kagami-kun.''

''Dasar pembohong, kalau tidak menyukainya mengapa kau membukanya lebar-lebar? Mesum.'' Kagami menyeringai, pipi pucat Kuroko kini sedikit memerah, peluh di mana-mana. Kagami makin menyukainya.

''uh.. Kaga..mi.. cepat...'' kuroko makin tidak sabar, menunggu bagian lain dari dirinya merasakan hantaman kenikmatan dari milik Kagami yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Lelaki dengan surai merah itu menikmati setiap detik kuroko memohon padanya.

''Buat aku bergairah juga, Kuroko.'' sudut bibirnya terangkat. padahal rudal yang bersembunyi dibalik balutan boxer itu sudah mencuat sempurna sampai ujungnya terlihat menyumbul dari karetnya.

''Uhh...'' walau kuroko malu setengah mati, ia semakin terangsang dengan situasi memalukan itu. ia menggesekkan kemaluannya ke paha kagami tepat diantara selangkangannya. Rasa basah mulai tertular.

Lalu Kuroko mengambil ujung ekornya, menjilatinya sampai basah. Ia sendiri merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa, juga senang melihat Kagami terus menahan diri hanya untuk membuatnya malu, kemudian...

''Meoow...'' suara lirih yang dikeluarkan lelaki surai biru itu akhirnya mematikan akal sehat rambut merah. Sesegera mungkin Kagami menurunkan kain-kain penghalang diantara mereka dan membuka kaki mulus Kuroko lebar-lebar.

''I-ta-da-ki-ma-su.'' kagami menjilat bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pagi yang panjang itu, Kuroko bersumpah tidak akan pernah mencoba membuat Kagami lepas kendali lagi.

End

_

*Sebenernya ini FF yang pertamaaaaaaa kaliiiii banget kubuaat haha terus pernah upload di wattpad =w=)''' (nyaris ketauan temen RL lalu kuhapus lagi /mereka gatau temennya fujo akut)... jadi ku pindahin kesini semoga berkenan sama ff biadab ini /heh

daridulu gapernah kuat bikin adegan ranjang jadi SUMIMASEN DESHITAAAAA /lari

 _Reffrainbow._


End file.
